nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Secrets in Wonderland
Nicktoons: The Shadow Eater is the sequel to Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju and The Fairly OddParents appear. Plot After accidently transported in Wonderland, SpongeBob SqaurePants and his Nicktoons friends must rescue the Princess of Wonderland from the Evil Syndicate after the White Rabbit shows them a photo of her. After searching Volcano Island and their worlds,and get ready for the battle of the red queen and stop their evil plan.and save wonderland and for the white queen for her, the heroes find a most unlikely replacement, as they call upon an ordinary girl named Alice to save her true look-alike.one day the nicktoons and lego ninjago and alice are runing in their worlds, be cause they here something and they went to three rabbits holes,and all of them Fall down in to the rabbit hole and they wake up and their in a room with some doors and they meet each other and they have to find a way out of here. And they one of them open he doors but their all lock but,jay found a way out,but the door is to small,but mallymkun and mc twisp and the dodo are behind the door and looking at nicktoons and ninjas and alice. And the them found a key to that small door,and they open the door but their to big and the door is to small so they have to find something to make them small,alice finds a drink me bottle and they drink it and they became small,and they went to door to underland,but the door is lock,but the dodo think they are not alice and the ninjas and the nicktoons.but mc twisp think,their the right ones. But the rest eat,the eat me cake and they got big and mallymkun think that they are the wrong ones,mc twisp says give them chanes.and they got the key,and they use the drink me bottle and they small again and they use the key,and they open the door to underland,and mc twisp and mallymkun and dodo and split up.are going find them.so they going to find,alice And the rest.And they went to the garden,and they went to the small door,and they are in the garden.and they found alice and the rest,and so they find absolme and confront him so the find a way out of maze. they found a way out of maze,their`s a gate,and a rose is sleeping on the gate,and until they,were ambush by red knghts so they fight the knghts, and the portal closes,and the rest find some kind song to wake that rose up,but they talk to a another rose,and she says,(do you know about jabberwocky songs but alice does not know about jabberwocky songs but mc twisp and kai does know about it) but went they go to the gate,jabberwocky song the rose wake up from it's sleeping and the rose knows alice and the rest,but tell the rose to open the gate,but the rose can't move,but they use mc twisp time clock,to make her young,so mctwisp use his clock to make her young,and the rose says( thank you for everything and you can talk to absolem once you get they'er.) and they went to find absolem and alice uses the alice thread and they went to forest and they found somethng chess object in the forest and mc twisp says.( their's a chess pieces are all over in wonderland and if you find them you will unlock they're attacks and visit the shop.and mallymkun says ( and you found a chest it is fill with stars and you could buy with them.)kai says (hey are those wasps?)and mc twisp says( yes and you can send them to marmoreal and let them be good wasps,or be kidnapp by the red queen and jubjub bird.)and kai said ( yes marmoreal, it is) and mc twisp use his time to stop the wasps,and they send them to marmoreal. And more red knights are comeing out of another portal anf they are going on the right,and their fighting,and the portal closes and their's a door beside this tree but alice is to small for the big door so mc twisp have to find something on top of the tree.and mc twisp smell grow cake on top of this tree,and mc twisp climeing the tree and they found grow cake and more wasps,and mc twisp uses his time clock to make the wasps to stop,and they defeat them and sent them to marmoreal.and mc twisp has bring grow cake and bring the grow cake to alice and the nicktoons and ninjas.and the alice and the rest ate the grow cake and they start growing and door appers and all of them went in and they were on mushrooms and mallymkun says ( you found a oraculum point you can save data,and look out for more of them.)and they have to find a way off on all of mushrooms but kai found's a way out by get rid of red mushrooms and the big mushroom is falling on the ground.And they went to find absolem. But mc twisp found broken clock.and mc twisp says (the red queen uses her army's to destory clocks in underland but i don't know why but we need to fix the clock.) and zane says (and yes we do need to fix the clock and the flowers.)and mc twisp fix the clock and they stop the sign and their three left and mc twisp to stop all three signs and pishsalver appear here and the nicktoons drink the pishsalver and all of them shrink and heart vortex appear and red knights appear and they taken alice to the vortex and cole must save her and he pull her out of the vortex and the nicktoons and the ninjas and mc twisp and mallymkun are fighting the red knights and the vortex closes. And alice says thank you to cole for saveing her from those knights.And cole says your wellcome,and they went to the small door.and they open the door and they went in and they went to find absolem and they run in to dodo and he says.(no please not the red queen palace,not salazen grum and he uses cane to hit the rocks.) but alice has calm the dodo down and he will come with alice. And them went to find absolem and the dodo break the wall down. And their in the park to find absolem,but they hear something runing it is a bandersnatch and it after us and mc twisp says.(we have to do something to save alice and the rest.) and it's the stones we must hit bandersnatch with the stones and piller.)and the nicktoons and mc twisp and mallymkun and dodo,attack the bandersnatch with some stones and piller and mc twisp time clock stop the bandersnatch from geting alice Characters The Chosen Ones are some of the Nicktoons characters from Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Tak and the Power of Juju and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy genius, and lego ninjago Category:Nicktoons Category:NICKTOONS